Wyspa tajemnicza/45
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Mgła opada. — Rozkazy inżyniera. — Trzy stanowiska. — Ayrton i Penkroff. — Pierwsza szalupa. — Na wysepce. — Korsarze na lądzie. — Bryg podnosi kotwicę. — Kierunek „Speedy”. — Rozpaczliwe położenie. — Nieoczekiwane rozwiązanie. Noc przeszła spokojnie, jednakże koloniści mieli się na ostrożności i nie opuszczali stanowiska w Kominach. Co do korsarzy, ci dotąd nie próbowali wylądować. Od czasu, jak przestali strzelać za Ayrtonem, żaden wystrzał, żaden hałas nie zdradzał obecności brygu na wodach wyspy. Można było myśleć, że podniósł kotwicę, w przekonaniu, że miałby do czynienia z nazbyt silnym nieprzyjacielem. Ody jutrzenka zaświtała, koloniści dojrzeli wśród mgły jakby olbrzymi szkielet — był to Speedy. — Towarzysze — rzekł inżynier — oto, co należy czynić, zanim mgła opadnie. Teraz zasłania ona nas przed wzrokiem korsarzy, możemy działać bez zwrócenia ich uwagi. Przedewszystkiem tak się musimy urządzić, aby korsarze mniemali, że wyspa ma liczną ludność, zdolną silny stawić opór. Rozdzielimy się więc na trzy oddziały; pierwszy pozostanie w Kominach; drugi zajmie stanowisko przy ujściu Mercy; trzeci, jak sądzę, powinienby stanąć na wysepce, aby przeszkodzić lub przynajmniej opóźnić wylądowanie korsarzy. Mamy do rozporządzenia dwa karabiny i cztery strzelby; wszyscy więc będziemy uzbrojeni, a że nie brak nam kul i prochu, nie będziemy oszczędzali strzałów. Nie mamy się co obawiać karabinów, a nawet i dział brygu. Cóż one zrobią tym skałom?... A ponieważ nie będziemy strzelali z okien Granitowego pałacu, nie przyjdzie rozbójnikom na myśl rzucać tam granaty, które mogłyby wyrządzić szkodę. Najgroźniejszą dla nas byłaby potyczka, ponieważ korsarze nieskończenie przewyższają nas liczbą. Starajmy się więc głównie nie dopuścić do wylądowania, nie oszczędzajmy amunicji, ale strzelajmy z ukrycia. Strzelajmy często a celnie, nie zapominając, że każdy z nas ma przeciw sobie ośmiu lub dziesięciu nieprzyjaciół i powinien zgładzić ich ze świata. Cyrus Smith dokładnie określił położenie, a przemawiał głosem tak pewnym i spokojnym, jakby wydawał rozporządzenia, odnoszące się do jakiej pracy, a nie układał planu bitwy. Towarzysze słuchali w milczeniu i zabierali się zająć wyznaczone sobie stanowiska. Najpierw jednak Nab i Penkroff udali się do Granitowego pałacu i przynieśli stamtąd dostateczny zapas amunicji. Penkroff i Ayrton, jako najlepsi strzelcy, dostali najlepsze dalekonośne karabiny, których strzały dochodziły na odległość tysiąca kroków. Cyrus Smith z Harbertem zaczaili się w Kominach, skąd panowali nad wybrzeżem i bronili dostępu do Granitowego pałacu. Gedeon Spilett i Nab ukryli się między skałami przy ujściu Mercy, której most i mostki spuszczono w ten sposób, aby nie można było ani przejść przez nie, ani przepłynąć, ani też wylądować na przeciwnym brzegu. Ayrton i Penkroff spuścili łódź na wodę, aby przepłynąć kanał i zająć dwie pozycje na wysepce. Tym sposobem strzały będą padały z trzech stron odrazu, z czego rozbójnicy wnosić będą, że wyspa jest dostatecznie zaludniona i silnie broniona. W razie, gdyby Penkroff i Ayrton nie mogli przeszkodzić wylądowaniu, lub gdyby widzieli, że mogą być otoczeni, mieli wrócić do łodzi, wysiąść na wybrzeże i udać się na miejsce najwięcej zagrożone. Przed udaniem się na wyznaczone stanowiska, koloniści polecili się Bogu i pożegnali uściskiem. Penkroff zaledwie zdołał zapanować nad silnem wzruszeniem, jakie go ogarnęło, gdy żegnał Harberta, swego przybranego syna... W kilka minut później Cyrus Smith i Harbert z jednej strony, a z drugiej Nab i reporter znikli między skałami, a niezadługo potem Penkroff i Ayrton, przebywszy szczęśliwie kanał, wylądowali na wysepce i ukryli się na jej wschodnim brzegu między szczelinami skał. Nie mogli być dostrzeżeni, gdyż było jeszcze tak ciemno, że sami zaledwie mogli rozróżnić bryg wśród otaczającej go mgły. Wkrótce mgła rozeszła się, szczyty masztów brygu zarysowały się wyraźnie. Jak obliczył Cyrus Smith, stał on na kotwicy o jaką milę i ćwierć od wybrzeża. Straszna czarna bandera powiewała nad nim. Inżynier mógł dojrzeć przez lunetę, że cztery działa, stanowiące artylerję brygu, skierowane były ku wyspie, tak, aby w każdej chwili korsarze mogli z nich dać ognia. Jednak dotąd Speedy milczał, tylko widać było ze trzydziestu rozbójników, uwijających się na pokładzie. Kilku zeszło do izdebek oficerskich. Dwóch stało przy wielkim maszcie z lunetami w ręku i nader uważnie przyglądali się wyspie. Zapewne Bob Harwey i cała osada nie mogli wytłumaczyć sobie zajścia na brygu. Czy ów nawpół nagi człowiek, który oderwał kłódkę i gwałtem chciał dostać się do prochowni, o którego się ocierali, a on sześć razy wystrzelił do nich z rewolweru i zabił jednego, a ranił dwóch korsarzy, zdołał uciec przed ich kulami, czy dopłynął do brzegu? Skąd się wziął i poco wdarł się na statek? Czyżby, jak przypuszczał Bob Harwey, miał rzeczywiście zamiar zapalić proch i wysadzić bryg w powietrze? Wszystko to było dla nich nierozwiązaną zagadką. O tem tylko nie mogli wątpić, że nieznana wyspa, przed którą Speedy zarzucił kotwicę, była zamieszkana, i może liczna ludność gotowa była stanąć w jej obronie... A jednak nikogo nie było widać ani na wybrzeżu, ani na wzgórzach; wyspa zdawała się zupełnie bezludną, nigdzie ani śladu mieszkań. Czyżby mieszkańcy schronili się w głębi wyspy? Oto pytania, jakie stawiał sobie dowódca, i widać, jako człowiek przezorny, starał się rozpoznać grunt, zanim wysadzi na ląd osadę. Przez półtorej godziny nic na pokładzie nie zapowiadało zamiaru napaści, ani nawet wylądowania; widocznie Bob Harwey namyślał się i wahał. Najlepsze lunety nie mogły mu ukazać kolonistów, zaczajonych pomiędzy skałami, i zdawało się nieprawdopodobnem, aby okna Granitowego pałacu, tak doskonale zakryte lianami i gałęźmi, zwróciły jego uwagę. Niebawem koloniści dostrzegli ruch na pokładzie. Spuszczono łódź na morze, weszło do niej siedmiu ludzi. Wszyscy byli uzbrojeni w dubeltówki; jeden stanął przy rudlu, czterech chwyciło za wiosła, dwóch stało na przodzie łodzi, gotowych wystrzelić każdej chwili, i rozpatrywali się w miejscowości. Zapewne zamierzali tylko odbyć pierwszy rekonesans, nie myśląc o wylądowaniu, bo w takim razie byliby wypłynęli w większej liczbie. Reszta rozbójników, siedząc na masztach niższych i wyższych, mogła łatwo dostrzec wysepkę, leżącą poza kanałem, pół mili szerokim. Jednak, uważając bacznie, Cyrus Smith mógł się przekonać z kierunku, w jakim łódź płynęła, że nie zamyślają wpłynąć w kanał, lecz tylko przezornie pragną zbliżyć się do wysepki. Penkroff i Ayrton, ukryci każdy zosobna w wąskich załomach skał, widzieli ich zbliżających się i czekali tylko, aby zbliżyli się na odległość strzału. Łódź posuwała się nadzwyczaj ostrożnie; rozbójnicy wolno bardzo robili wiosłami, jeden trzymał w ręku sondę, którą mierzył głębokość, to dowodziło, że Bob Harwey miał zamiar zbliżyć bryg swój jak najbliżej brzegów. Nareszcie łódź zatrzymała się o jakie 200 sążni od wysepki; sternik upatrywał najlepszego na przystań miejsca. W tejże chwili rozległy się dwa strzały i dym uniósł się ponad skałami wysepki. Sternik i trzymający sondę upadli nawznak na dno łodzi; kule Ayrtona i Penkroffa ich ugodziły. Jednocześnie prawie głośny huk rozległ się w powietrzu, i kula działowa, wyrzucona z brygu, uderzyła w szczyty skał, w których ukrywali się Ayrton i Penkroff, i rozsadziła je w drobne kawałki. Oni nic nie ucierpieli. Straszne przekleństwa gradem posypały się z łodzi, która prędko płynąć zaczęła. Jeden z towarzyszy zastąpił sternika, inni zaczęli robić wiosłami. Zamiast wracać na statek, płynęli wzdłuż brzegów wysepki, starając się opłynąć ją od cypla południowego i, zakreśliwszy linję półkulistą pod osłoną dział, skierowali się ku ujściu Mercy. Teraz łatwo można było poznać, że mają zamiar wpłynąć do kanału i zająć tył zaczajonym na wysepce kolonistom, aby tym sposobem wziąć ich we dwa ognie. Łódź posuwała się w obranym kierunku a tymczasem głęboka panowała cisza. Penkroff i Ayrton nie opuścili swego stanowiska, chociaż zrozumieli, że korsarze mogą im przeciąć odwrót, gdyż nie chcieli im się jeszcze pokazywać i narażać na działowe kule, rachowali na Gedeona i Naba, czuwających przy ujściu rzeki, oraz na Cyrusa i Harberta, zaczajonych w Kominach. We dwadzieścia minut po pierwszych strzałach łódź znajdowała się nawprost Mercy, lecz jeszcze o paręset sążni od je] ujścia. Zaczął się właśnie przypływ, i fale morza tłoczyły się tak gwałtownie w wąskie koryto rzeki, że wszyscy korsarze rzucili się do wioseł i z największą trudnością utrzymywali łódź w środku kanału. Kiedy nakoniec zbliżyli się do ujścia Mercy, dwie kule świsnęły w powietrzu, i dwaj z nich upadli na dno łodzi; Nab i Spilett nie napróżno strzelali. Bryg odpowiedział natychmiast drugim wystrzałem działowym, lecz kula wyszczerbiła tylko skały. Obecnie w łodzi znajdowało się tylko trzech ludzi zdrowych: uniesiona pędem wody, sunęła po kanale z szybkością strzały, przemknęła koło stanowiska Cyrusa i Harberta, lecz w zbyt wielkiej odległości, aby do niej strzelić mogli, następnie, opłynąwszy północny cypel wysepki, zaczęła dążyć ku statkowi. Dotąd koloniści byli szczęśliwsi od swych przeciwników, żaden z nich nie był raniony, gdy przeciwnie — już czterech zbrodniarzy poniosło ciężkie a może nawet śmiertelne rany. Z tego widzimy, jak mądre były rozporządzenia inżyniera co do obrony wyspy, gdyż korsarze musieli wnosić, że mają do czynienia z licznymi i dobrze uzbrojonymi przeciwnikami, których niełatwo zwyciężyć zdołają. Upłynęło pół godziny, zanim łódź, zmuszona walczyć z pędem wody, zdołała zbliżyć się do statku, na którego pokładzie rozlegały się straszne i groźne krzyki, gdy dostrzeżono ranionych. Dwunastu zbrodniarzy, uniesionych szalonym gniewem, wskoczyło natychmiast do łodzi, następnie spuszczono drugą jeszcze na morze, do której znów wsiadło ośmiu ludzi. Gdy pierwsza zmierzała wprost do wysepki, aby z niej wyprzeć kolonistów, druga kierowała się widocznie do ujścia Mercy, które zapewne opanować chciała. Teraz położenie Penkroffa i Ayrtona było tak niebezpieczne, iż musieli myśleć o powrocie na wyspę. Zatrzymali się jednak jeszcze o tyle, aby łódź zbliżyła się na odległość strzału, i znów dwie kule przerzedziły jej osadę. Penkroff i Ayrton opuścili swoje stanowisko; pomimo, że strzelano do nich z łodzi, wskoczyli do swej łódki i przepłynęli kanał w tej właśnie chwili, gdy druga łódź ukazała się przy południowym cyplu wysepki. Zaledwie stanęli w Kominach obok Cyrusa i Harberta, korsarze z pierwszej łodzi wylądowali na wysepkę i, przebiegając ją wszerz i wzdłuż, szukali przeciwników. Prawie w tym samym czasie odezwały się strzały na stanowisku przy Mercy, gdzie druga łódź zbliżyła się szybko. Dwóch, z ośmiu znajdujących się w niej ludzi, padło od kul Gedeona i Naba, a łódź sama, uniesiona pędem wody, rozbiła się o skały przy ujściu Mercy. Jednak sześciu pozostałych korsarzy, unosząc broń ponad wodą, aby ją zabezpieczyć od zamoknięcia, dopłynęło do prawego brzegu rzeki i zaczęli uciekać, co im sił starczyło, w kierunku cypla Skrzyni, aby kule przeciwników nie mogły ich dosięgnąć. Tak więc na wysepce znajdowało się obecnie dwunastu złoczyńców, między którymi wprawdzie byli lżej i ciężko ranni, ale mających jeszcze łódź, z której w razie potrzeby korzystaćby mogli; na samą zaś wyspę wylądowało sześciu, lecz tym niepodobna było dostać się do Granitowego pałacu, ponieważ ściągnięto wszystkie mosty i mostki. — Dobrze nam idzie, panie Cyrusie — zawołał Penkroff, wbiegając do Kominów. — Wszak prawda? — Tak — odpowiedział inżynier — kto wie jednak, co będzie dalej, bo trudno nawet przypuścić, że ci łotrzy są do tego stopnia ograniczeni, aby chcieli i nadal prowadzić walkę w tak niekorzystnych dla siebie warunkach. — Przecież nie zdołają przepłynąć kanału — rzekł marynarz. — Karabiny Ayrtona i pana Spiletta nie dozwolą na to. Wszakże pan wie, jak ich kule sięgają daleko. — Prawda — rzekł Harbert — ale cóż znaczą karabiny w porównaniu z działami? — O! przecie bryg nie wpłynął jeszcze do kanału, abyśmy mogli obawiać się dział jego! — zawołał Penkroff. — A jeżeli wpłynie? — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — To być nie może, obawiałby się osiąść na mieliźnie lub rozbić o skały. — Przeciwnie, jest to bardzo prawdopodobne — odezwał się Ayrton. — Korsarze mogą wpłynąć do kanału, korzystając z przypływu, choćby nawet wiedzieli, że w czasie odpływu osiądą na mieliźnie, a wtenczas pod ogniem ich nie zdołamy się utrzymać na naszych stanowiskach. — Do tysiąca kul i bomb! — zawołał Penkroff — zdaje się, że ci niegodziwcy zamierzają naprawdę podnieść kotwicę! — Może — odezwał się Harbert — będziemy zmuszeni schronić się do Granitowego pałacu. — Czekajmy jeszcze — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — Ale Nab i Spilett?... — Potrafią połączyć się z nami, gdy to będzie potrzebne. Bądź gotów, Ayrtonie, teraz możemy głównie rachować na twoje i Spiletta strzały. Niepodobna już było powątpiewać; Speedy zaczął się już poruszać i skręcać ku wysepce. Przypływ morza miał jeszcze trwać półtorej godziny, a że fale jego nie podnosiły się tak gwałtownie, dość łatwo było kierować statkiem; pomimo to Penkroff nie mógł przypuścić, aby się ośmielono wpłynąć do kanału. Tymczasem rozbójnicy, znajdujący się na wysepce, tak zbliżyli się do brzegu, że tylko kanał oddzielał ich od wyspy. Uzbrojeni w proste strzelby, nie mogli szkodzić kolonistom, kryjącym się w Kominach lub między skałami przy ujściu Mercy, a nie wiedząc, że przeciwnicy mają dalekonośne karabiny, nie lękali się także o siebie i śmiało postępowali wzdłuż brzegów. Jednak złudzenie to niedługo trwało; z karabinów Ayrtona i Spiletta padły strzały, i kule ich powaliły na ziemię dwóch zbrodniarzy. Przestraszeni ich towarzysze uciekli na przeciwny brzeg wysepki, nie zabrawszy nawet ranionych czy zabitych i, wskoczywszy do łodzi, odpłynęli do statku. — Ośmiu ubyło! — zawołał Penkroff. — Pan Spilett i Ayrton nie psują prochu, strzelają razem jak na komendę. Tymczasem Speedy zbliżał się zwolna do lądu. Na obydwóch stanowiskach koloniści śledzili z głębokiem wzruszeniem jego ruchy; czuli, w jak strasznem znajdą się położeniu, gdy zostaną wystawieni na ogień jego dział, nie posiadając odpowiednich środków obrony. Jakże zdołają przeszkodzić złoczyńcom, aby nie wylądowali na wyspę? Cyrus Smith zastanawiał się, co teraz czynić wypada. Zamknąć się w Granitowym pałacu i, korzystając z obfitych zapasów żywności, wytrzymywać oblężenie przez tygodnie i miesiące? Dobrze, ale cóż się potem stanie? Rozbójnicy pomimo to zostaną panami wyspy, zniweczą owoce ich pracy, a zczasem, gdy głód zawita do Granitowego pałacu, mieszkańcy jego będą zmuszeni poddać się lub straszną zginąć śmiercią. — Nie — powtarzał Penkroff — skoro ten Bob Harwey jest dobrym marynarzem, to nigdy nie odważy się wpłynąć do tej odnogi! Wie, że naraziłby bryg na rozbicie, gdyby tylko zerwał się wiatr trochę silniejszy, a cóżby się z nim stało, gdyby utracił swój statek? Pomimo to bryg zbliżał się do wysepki i płynął wzdłuż jej brzegów ku wejściu do kanału. Łatwo było domyśleć się planu Boba Harweya. Oto chciał zarzucić kotwicę naprzeciwko Kominów i stamtąd odpowiedzieć wystrzałami działowemi na strzały mieszkańców wyspy. Puścił się tą samą drogą, którą płynęły wysłane przez niego łodzie, wpłynął śmiało w odnogę i wkrótce znajdował się już naprzeciwko ujścia Mercy. — Już wpłynęli zbóje! — krzyknął Penkroff. W parę minut później Nab i Gedeon Spilett połączyli się z towarzyszami. Opuścili stanowisko, na którem teraz musieli stać bezczynnie; przesuwając się ostrożnie pod osłoną skał, przybyli szczęśliwie do Kominów, mimo rozlegających się ciągle strzałów. — Gedeonie! Nabie! — zawołał inżynier — czy który z was nie raniony? — Nie — odpowiedział reporter — otrzymaliśmy tylko kilka lekkich kontuzyj. Ale to gorsza, że ten szatański bryg wpłynął do kanału. — Tak — rzeki Penkroff — i za dziesięć minut zarzuci kotwicę wprost Granitowego pałacu. — Co dalej zamierzasz czynić, Cyrusie? — zapytał reporter. — Musimy schronić się do Granitowego pałacu, dopóki jeszcze złoczyńcy dostrzec nas nie mogą. — Podzielam twoje zdanie — odpowiedział Spilett — ale gdy już tam będziemy... — Musimy działać stosownie do okoliczności — rzekł inżynier. — Teraz zaś idźmy, nie tracąc czasu. — Czy nie byłoby dobrze, panie Cyrusie, abym pozostał tu z Ayrtonem? — zapytał marynarz. — Nacóżby się to zdało, Penkroffie? — odpowiedział Cyrus. — Nie, lepiej się nie rozłączać. Nie było czasu do stracenia, koloniści wyszli więc z Kominów. Wystające skały zakrywały ich przed wzrokiem osady statku, ale z rozlegających się coraz bliżej wystrzałów mogli wnosić, że Speedy już niedaleko. Przyśpieszyli kroku, wskoczyli na windę, w jednej chwili wznieśli się do Granitowego pałacu i wbiegli do wielkiej sali, gdzie Top i Jow już od wczoraj byli zamknięci. Schronili się w samą porę, gdyż prawie jednocześnie, przez gałęzie, zasłaniające okno, ujrzeli nadpływający statek; kule czterech jego dział padały bezustannie na opuszczone świeżo przez kolonistów stanowiska, a dzikie okrzyki towarzyszyły każdemu strzałowi. Odłamy skał z hukiem staczały się na ziemię. Można jednak było mieć nadzieję, że Granitowy pałac uniknie natarczywości wrogów dzięki rozporządzeniu Cyrusa, który, jak wiemy, kazał pozasłaniać gałęziami jego okna, gdy tymczasem kula przez otwór na drzwi wchodowe wpadła do korytarza. — Przekleństwo im! — krzyknął Penkroff. — Odkryli nasze schronienie! Być może jednak, że Bob Harwey tylko na chybił trafił kazał strzelać do tej prostopadłej skały, przysłoniętej gęsto gałęziami; wkrótce jednak, gdy kule pościnały w wielu miejscach gałęzie, i zobaczono wybite gdzie niegdzie w skale otwory, kule gradem zaczęły się sypać w tę stronę. Położenie kolonistów było rozpaczliwe, odłamy granitu sypały się dokoła i groziły im śmiercią; zamierzali już schronić się do najodleglejszego zakątka Granitowego pałacu, gdy nagle dał się słyszeć huk przygłuszony, a zaraz po nim przerażające krzyki. Cyrus a za nim wszyscy przybiegli do okna. Bryg, podniósłszy się wgórę na czemś, podobnem do trąby wodnej, rozłupał się na dwie części i najdalej w dziesięć sekund zapadł się w morze z całą zbrodniczą osadą!